Thorn
Thorn was a red male dragon, bonded to Murtagh. He was trained to fight by Shruikan, and by the time of the Battle of The Burning Plains he could breathe fire. Thorn was skilled at aerial combat, being able to compete with Saphira, even when he was severely injured. History As an egg Thorn was one of the three dragon eggs in Galbatorix's treasury, along with Saphira and the last green egg that had not hatched yet. He most likely came into Galbatorix's possession when the king salvaged the last dragon eggs from the (or during) the Fall. For decades, Galbatorix labored to find Thorn's rider and have him hatch, but to no avail. Early life Finally, after a hundred years in Galbatorix's treasury, Thorn came into contact with Murtagh and hatched for him. Murtagh had become a Dragon Rider in the service of the tyrant king, just like his father Morzan. Galbatorix forced the two into his service, using their true names, and started to train them to become a formidable pair. The dark king used his magic to speed Thorn's growth and augment his speed, in order for him to hold his own against Saphira in battle. Training for the Rider War To prepare him to take to the sky against the Varden, Galbatorix gave several Eldunarí to Murtagh and Thorn. This caused their reserve of power to greatly increase. However, its still unclear as to the negative effects of this. Shruikan instructed Thorn in aerial combat. Thorn subsequently became a formidable dragon, though its likely he was confused and disoriented with his new body for a time. Battle of the Burning Plains Once the first stage of their training was complete, Galbatorix sent them to confront the Varden and to capture Saphira in the process. Thorn flew to The Burning Plains and battled with Eragon and Saphira. Thorn matched Saphira blow for blow, even though he was younger and unarmored. Even after taking a crippling injury from Eragon's berserker attack, Thorn fought on, and managed to harry Saphira towards the ground. After a spectacular battle, Eragon and Saphira were soundly defeated. Murtagh then decided to show mercy to Eragon and Saphira, possibly by Thorn's urging. Return to Urû'baen Thorn and Murtagh returned to Galbatorix empty-handed. Galbatorix was furious with Thorn and Murtagh for letting Eragon and Saphira escape. He punished them severely. Afterward, they swore more oaths in the Ancient Language that would ensure their absolute obedience in the future. After hearing of their account and prying the information from their minds, Galbatorix learned that Eragon now had the physical appearance and abilities of an elf. Fearing Eragon had gained elvish strength, and rightly so, Galbatorix bestowed additional powers on Thorn and Murtagh, making Thorn longer and deeper in the chest, and Murtagh faster than any human. Hunt for Eragon Murtagh and Thorn were ordered to capture Eragon, who had stayed behind at Helgrind to finish off the Ra'zac. Thorn flew over the southern Empire, searching for Eragon. Without his dragon, Eragon was no match for Thorn and Murtagh's combined power, but he managed to hide from them until they passed onwards, searching elsewhere. The hunt for Eragon proved fruitless for the Empire. Thorn flew Murtagh to Surda, leading a company of painless soldiers to attack the Varden. Eragon and Saphira, in the hopes of avoiding a battle with the heretofore superior pair, offered to reveal a means of escaping Galbatorix's bondage. Murtagh and Thorn discussed the possibility, and decided to listen (possibly because Thorn wanted him to), though Murtagh was extremely annoyed at being tempted with what he viewed as a futile hope. After hearing of the possibility of changing their true names, they took note of the possibility, then attacked Eragon and Saphira anyway. Murtagh asserted that he and Thorn could not change themselves in an instant, and that Galbatorix had probably planned for this eventually. While the forces of the Empire and the Varden clashed, Thorn and Murtagh battled Eragon and Saphira once more. Thorn was beaten on every turn by Saphira during this specific conflict. Both sustained injuries, yet with the help of the Elves, Eragon and Saphira beat Thorn and Murtagh. Upon leaving, Murtagh called out to his enemy that he and Thorn would return, more powerful then ever, to defeat Eragon and Saphira once and for all. Heading north to Fight Ancient Foes Murtagh and Thorn flew back to the capital to be chastised in person. After Galbatorix was done with them, he sent them north, to hold off the forces of the elven army. Thorn was briefly seen by Saphira while flying across the land, but made no attempt to fight her. His sighting sent the Varden into temporary alarm. At Gil'ead, they found the city under attack by the elves. Thorn roared his challenge for all to hear, and was confronted by Glaedr and Oromis. The two dragons and their Riders dueled in the sky, both of them receiving numerous wounds. During the battle, Thorn used the very tactic Saphira had used against him in their last fight; he hid using the cover of the clouds, then darted out and struck his opponent. Even with this tactic, Glaedr was a formidable opponent, and the fight continued. Finally, Galbatorix took total control of Murtagh and fought Oromis, knocking the sword Naegling from his hand and cutting him open from shoulder to hip. Glaedr used a blast of magic to push Thorn away, but the red dragon returned moments later, though he was injured (the last three feet of his tail was bitten off by Glaedr). Thorn outmaneuvered his foe and bit the base of his skull, severing his spine and killing him instantly. With this act, the Dragon Riders of old were destroyed, again by the hands of Galbatorix. Personal information Physical description Thorn is a stocky, compact dragon with very strong muscles and limbs for his size. He is smaller than Saphira, most likely because he was younger, but sturdier in build, with thicker legs. Thorn's eyes and hide are a sparkling ruby color, while his talons, teeth and neck spikes are all snow white. He has two cheek spikes, fewer than either Saphira or Glaedr, and wide, crescent shaped horns. His red eyes are split by black, vertical pupils. Thorn is missing three feet of his tail, as it was bitten off by Glaedr during Oromis's and Glaedr's final battle. While Saphira was built for flying, Thorn's bulky shape seems to favor physical combat over speed. Thorn's size is due to Galbatorix using magic on him. Personality Both Thorn and Murtagh were unwilling servants of Galbatorix, but it is not known how Thorn feels about his and Murtagh's predicament. Eldest implies that Murtagh and Thorn argued over letting Eragon escape during the Battle of The Burning Plains. Otherwise, Thorn has not spoken. During Brisingr, a vast, puzzled sadness appeared in Thorn's eyes. Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Imperials Category:Males Category:Servants of Galbatorix